Broken Wires
by CrossedTheBarrierForPizza
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy are brothers, the younger animatronics listen to Golden while they all entertain children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's easy for a while, til Golden starts dreaming of his past and his depression starts kicking in again. Then everything goes downhill. ((I'm bad at summaries))
1. Chapter 1

It's Routine

Loud cheers rang out through the diner, children clapped loudly as adults watched from the small, red booths, amusement dancing in their tired eyes.

There was a deep, low laugh followed by silence as the children watched the things before them bow after the amusing performance. This had become routine at the small diner. Children would beg their parents not to cook and to take them here, more for the entertainment than the food. The adults would let their kids watch the show as they ate the bland food of the diner, until they decided to pay and leave with their kids, who seemed reluctant to leave.

It was amusing to watch them make up excuses like, "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" or, "But, I need to take more pictures with Fred and Springs!" and a couple more futile attempts to stay there longer, all because of the entertainment.

Two animatronics, was all it was, a spring-lock bear and a spring-lock bunny, that's all there was. Yet, somehow, they seemed to draw the children to the diner, causing the business great success. Everytime, there was at least one adult who found it suspicious, but the CEO, or manager simply joked, saying that the animatronics were magic, making the adults laugh at the ridiculous assumption.

When the adults asked their children what was so special about a robot bear that sings and a bunny that plays guitar, they simply smiled and said, "They're funny." and they accepted that answer _every time._ After the day was over, they'd take animatronics, leave them on so their servos wouldn't lock up, and put them and put them in the safe room in the back.

The shiny, golden bear scanned the room for what felt like the hundredth time, the lights behind his eyes washed the room in a calming, blue light. He sat still, the light seemed to calm the pains in his gears as he listened to the diner's staff cleaning. The clang of pots and pans echoed down the hall and into the room, making him jump on occasion as his mind began to wander, the lack of activity giving him time to think.

Through the window in the room, he watched and listened. Lights shown through the window, the loud, low growling of a car starting was heard, then a screeching noise as it sped off into the night.

Rising to his feet, the large animatronic lumbered over to the window, careful not to wake his sleeping companion who was obviously dreaming, due to his twitchy behavior and quiet mumurings.

He reached for the windowsill, the window its self was just out of reach. The humans purposely out of their reach in fear that they might climb out through the literal, "window of freedom," since they kept them on all night and allowed them to wander around a bit. The areas where they weren't allowed, were closed off and to make sure the animatronics knew _not_ to go there, they programmed it into their A.I. chips. Despite the fact they knew without a doubt _not_ to go there, they were always curious about what lied beyond the simple kitchen, or bathrooms.

Looking through the darkness of the quiet, cool room, he searched for any boxes, or crates, the lights from his gaze illuminated the room, sending back the shadows in the room. He studied his surroundings until his eyes rested on a small box, the word, "fragile" was in bold red, on its side.

Darting over to it, he scooped up the box in his arms a quiet ' _thunk'_ sounded from the box, he immediately felt guilty. He opened the box, slowly peeking. Several pieces of broken plates and mugs were inside. He winced at the sight and put it back down, the staff would not be happy to know he broke their new shipment of fine china.

Sighing, he went back to the window. He had no intentions of escaping, he just wanted to see the stars like he usually did, but tonight, it obviously wasn't happening.

He heard a ' _bang_ ' in the back of the room making him jump in surprise. Turning, he saw that Springs had fallen over in his sleep, he was watching him now with curious eyes, despite them being brown, a white light shown from behind them.

"Brother, what are you up to so late at night?" the bunny yawned, sitting at full height. The bear walked over to him. He sat down beside him, pulling on his arm, making the bunny lean on his shoulder while he pat his head, ruffling the thin layer of fur on his head.

"Nothin' Springs." he sighed, the other animatronic leaned closer, ears pricked in shock. The bear sounded defeated, as if something vital had been striped from his grasp. He gave him a warm smile, the bear laughed, making the animatronic's eye-lights flicker with glee.

The bear looked around the room, he moved his hand from his thigh to the cold floor, a crinkling noise echoed in the room. Balling up his fist, he grabbed the poster with his right hand and brought it up to his face. A picture of a golden bear with a mic in his hand, a purple bowtie on his neck, a purple top hat on his head, and two black buttons down his chest.

Beside him, a smiling gold bunny with a red bowtie and two black buttons on his chest, a guitar held firmly in his hands, the tan-ish color of the guitar making his golden fur stand out. The bottom of the read, "Fredbear Family Diner! Home of good food, friends, and the amazing performances of Fredbear and SpringBonnie! Come eat with us today!"

Fredbear chuckled, they had the friends and performances part, not so much the food. He looked at the younger animatronic beside him whom he considered his brother after ten years of performing together. Even after ten years, Fredbear couldn't get over Springs' name.

"Heh, hello there, SpringBonnie." he stifled a laugh, Springs' eyes flew open.

"Stop it, you know I hate my name!" he laughed, Fred pat his back. Haha, ah'm sorry brother, ah' jus' help mahself." he cackled, Spring chuckled quietly, closing his tired eyes. Fredbear looked down at him, smiling. He couldn't imagine a world without Springs here by his side, they were like family after all. Grinning like an idiot, he closed his eyes and lied his head on top of his brother's.

"Welp, gussin' we should be getting' some sleep right tah' bout now." he yawned, Springs nodded, underneath the weight of Fredbear's head.

"Goodnight, brother." Springs whispered in the quiet of the room, "Love, you."

Fredbear gave a tiny smile, "Ah' love ya, too, brother."


	2. I think he's broken

I Think He's broken

Early dawn's light shown through the window, casting a warm blanket on the two robots within the cold room, causing the bear to stir.

The bear opened his eyes, light filled his sensors as he raised his head, a whirring noise sounded as his gears began to turn as he activated. He blinked, adjusting to the blinding light that shown in the room. Fred stretched his arm outwards, freezing up as two golden ears smacked him in the face.

He looked to his right and tapped his brother's head. His brother gave a low, annoyed groan, and a muffled, "No." as he readjusted his head on Fred's shoulder. He gave a sigh, then pushed Springs off of him, a loud _'bang'_ as he fell to the floor, still perfectly in sleep mode. He poked Springs, "C'mon brother, we hav' tah' get somethin' tah' eat before we shut down."

Fred rose to his feet slowly, looking back to his brother on the floor, curled up in a ball, his light snores echoing in the room. He opened the door that led to the back room where they slept and poked his head through the door, ears pricked. He was met with silence.

He stepped out into the diner, closing the door behind him as he went down the path to the kitchen, his ears fell as he walked down the hall, the only noise was the thumping of his feet against the black and white tiled floor and the humming of the distant fridge and freezer down the hall.

He turned into the kitchen, hurrying over to the counter where two boxes of freshly made pizza, the only good thing on the menu, sat on the marble surface, the amazing aroma of pepperoni pizza wafted from them, making the bear hurry over to them. He grabbed both boxes happily, smelling the delicious scent of them, before tucking them under each arm. Turning back to the door, Fredbear began to exit the room, freezing as he heard a distant, ' _thump_ ,' almost as if someone with heavy clothes just dropped themselves into the diner.

He angled his ears to the diner's entrance, nearly dropping the boxes in surprise.

"Hello, anybody there?" he called out, looking around wildly before running back into the safe room, slamming the door shut out of fear, making a half-sleep Springs jump, stretching his arm out to far, snapping it out of place. He looked to Fred, an annoyed expression spread across his face as he popped his arm back into place. Fred gave an apologetic smile before walking over.

Springs dove into his pizza box, grabbing a slice as soon as he got his hands on it. He quickly gobbled down the first slice, but as he went for the second, he froze. Fred turned his head as he noticed the sudden pause movement to his left. He put an arm on hid brother's shoulder, snapping his attention to him.

"What is it?" he asked, dropping the slice of pizza in his hand back into the box. Springs shook his head, grabbing the second slice and taking a quick bite out of it before shaking Fred's hand off of his shoulder. Fred rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Several moments of silence passed.

Springs broke the quiet.

"Do you _ever_ wonder _what_ they are hiding in that office at the end of the hall?" he asked suddenly, startling the elder brother.

Fred blinked a couple times, then nodded, "Yes, ah' do wonder what lie past that blasted kitchen." he sighed, eyes downcast as he finished his last slice of pizza. Springs eyes soon filled with childish mischief, Fred knew that look too well, he shook his head.

"No, no, ah' ain't gonna let my younger brotherget in tah' trouble because of his insane amount of ever-lasting mischief." he sniffed, closing his pizza box. Springs looked disappointed.

"But, Fred!" he whined, shaking Fred's brother pathetically, like a five-year old begging for a chocolate bar, or a new toy. He shook his head.

"Springs, stop it, ya know we can't wander all around in places where we ain't welcome tah', yah' hear?" Fred growled, making Springs back off. He nodded, "Yeah, I hear ya." he said, sitting back down from his position on his knees.

He glanced at the walls, several "Fredbear's Diner" poster sat there, the eyes of the picture versions of them seemed to stare into them, there eyes looking into his mechanical soul. He shivered and looked back to Fredbear.

"But, FFFFFFFFFFFFFrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeddddddddddd." he whined, making the bear's eye twitch. He hated when Springs did that, it always made him crazy, making him rage, usually. He stared at the bunny, an innocent smile on his face, he turned his head away.

"The last time yah got in tah' trouble, ah' was used as a suit as punishment. Do ya want that tah' happen tah' yah?" Fredbear growled, Springs shook his head and stared at the ground, tapping his foot angrily, thinking of _something_ to persuade Fred. He just decided to act like a five-year old.

"Fred, the last time I did something wrong was 1984, right?" Fred froze, then nodded, "Yah went to the girls restroom instead of the mens' room and scared some of the children in there." he sniffed, leaning against the wall, arms folded behind his head. Springs smirked.

"Well, none of the staff is here." he reminded, the bear sighed and shook his head.

"No, Springs, ah'm not gonna let you just run off an-" he paused as Springs suddenly shot up and ran for the door, upon opening it, he stuck out his tongue then slammed it, startling Fred.

He sat there for a moment, thinking about what just happened before jumping to his feet and running after the immature animatronic, cursing under his breath as he rounded the corner to the office, the door was hanging onto its hinges at an angle, the door obviously had been busted. Fred shook his head and walked inside, Springs was sitting in the office chair, sifting through a stack of papers on the desk.

Springs picked each one up and placed them into a pile onto the other side of the desk after reading them, "Bills, bills, news clipping." he looked to Fred. The bear looked at him carefully, "What?" he asked, shrugging. Springs handed him the clipping before returning to his pile. Fred inspected the news clipping, an eyebrow raised. His gears screeched.

Springs noticed and quickly held up another paper to his eyes, a smile growing on his face.

"Looks like they're over the 'incident' two months ago." he assured, handing the other paper to the bear. Fred slowly took it, placing the clipping back onto the desk. He straightened the paper and read it carefully. His expression brightened.

The paper was the one they were waiting to see for years, the one confirming the opening of the new location, finally, it was going to happen.

He placed the paper back down, smiling at the sign. He looked to Springs.

"Well, that explains why nobody is here." he sighed, looking through a stack of papers himself. Bills, bills, bills. Springs kept looking for stuff, leaning back in the chair and spinning around in it occasionally.

Fred soon grew bored of looking through them, so he just looked at the ones his brother handed him; news clippings and the occasional list of things being transported to the new location.

Springs prepared to grab another one, then paused. Fred looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, what is it?" he tapped his brother's shoulder, Springs continued to grab the paper with shaky hands.

A picture of the two animatronics was on it, Fredbear's picture had a giant, green "accepted" stamp on it, SpringBonnie's had a huge red, "rejected" stamp.

Fred felt his 'heart' stop, a frown swept across his face as he saw Springs' expression, a mixture of shock and worry, soon grew angry and upset. He crumpled up the paper and faced Fredbear, the sound of his gears spinning and his overworking fuel tank.

"Why aren't _I_ accepted into the new location?" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the bear, he glanced back down at the ball of paper.

"Why aren't _I_ good enough to good enough to go?" he screeched, pounding his fists on the desk's oak wood surface, cracking it slightly with his metal hands. Fred grabbed the ball of paper, a sick feeling hit him in the bottom of his stomach as he read the reasons.

"Unpopular?" Springs was always good with the children though….

"Troublemaker?" Well, that was true, but it wasn't even anything major….

"Unwanted?"…..

Fred ripped the paper in half, fresh anger showing on his face. Unwanted?! _UNWANTED?!_ No, he was always needed _and_ wanted….what happened?

He looked up to see Springs had vanished, but the sound of crying gave him away. Fred joined him under the desk, crumbling the ripped up paper back into a loose ball before throwing it into the office.

He looked to Springs, his eyes were closed, tears of black oil spilled down his cheeks, the bunny's fists were clenched tightly as he bottled in his anger and disappointment. Fred pulled him close and into a hug, Springs let out a slow breath of shaky air before leaning into the hug himself.

"Brother, maybe we can figure somethin' out, okay? Next time the humans come, ah'll talk tah' them." Fred suggested, feeling his own tears stream down his face at the sound at Springs' crying.

"I'm not wanted…." he mumbled into Fredbear's fur, the bear shook his head.

"Look, lil' brother." Fred order, grabbing Springs by the shoulders and making him sit up and face him, yet he refused to open his eyes.

"Ah' want yah' around, yah' hear me? Ah' want you by my side and playin' that guitar of yours, singin' back up, _yah' are wanted_." he assured, pulling him back into a tighter hug.

" _Ah' want yah' here, brother._ " he sniffed, tears now falling from his blue eyes, he shut them tightly to avoid anymore from falling. Springs opened his eyes. His eyes had faded to a light silver. He shook his head.

" _I know._ "

"Golden!"

"Golden! Wake up!"

The bear opened his eyes.


	3. Mischevious youngins

A dim light filled his sensors as he scanned the room for the sources of the voices ringing in his head, a cold blast of air hit him, his eyesight, blurred from their lack of use. He blinked frantically until it finally cleared up, two concerned faces gazed back at him. He smiled.

"G'mornin, how are y'all today?" he yawned, rolling his neck with a " _pop._ " The two faces looked at each other, then back at him.

"We already did our show, you were asleep when we woke up and we didn't want to wake you, and it's actually quite late." a quiet voice replied, backing away he was seen more clearly. The other face did the same.

The golden bear on the floor studied the younger animatronics carefully, a warm smile crossing his tired face as he saw they were in good health despite being obviously drained. Most likely from entertaining a large crowd of children.

He rose to his feet and draped each arm on both of the animatronics, studying them happily before patting them both on the back. The one to his right, a tall, purple bunny with light red eyes who was just below his height, smiled proudly, head raised while the one to his right, a tall brown bear with sky blue eyes and a nervous smile on his face as he adjusted his jet-black hat on his head with a quick hand, giving Golden a quick glance before glancing around nervously.

Golden straightened up and walked into the others line of sight, adjusting the hat upon his own head before clearing his throat and straightening his bow tie.

"Yah' know, ah'm proud of tah' both of yah'." he said gesturing to them both with an outstretched hand. Bonnie stood tall while Freddy smiled.

"Tah' both of yah' have been doin' excellent tis' past few weeks. Freddy." he gestured his hand toward the nervous bear.

"Yah' haven't had a single attack lately, yah've been doin' a good job of keeping yer'self calm and collected in front of tah' humans and all that." he chuckled, Freddy nodded proudly, then looked to Bonnie, who seemed eager to run off to do something. Golden gave him a warm smile.

"Bon, yah' haven't caused a single problem for tah' staff in two months, that's really good. It tis' a sign that yah've grown." Bonnie's ear twitch in anger, but his smile said otherwise.

Golden laughed at the bunny's expression.

"Yes, tah' both of yah' can leave now. Ah' hear the last of tah' humans leaving, jus' don't cause any trouble." the elder ordered with a wave of his hand. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Golden. I won't cause too much trouble." he said with a smirk, Golden frowned at that all too familiar look.

He walked over to Bonnie, placing a hand on the younger one's shoulder. Bonnie's ears perked up in curiosity, a worried expression crossed his face as he saw the look on his older brother's face.

"Ah'm bein' serious, Bon." he growled, "Please, don't cause _any_ trouble for tah' staff. _Please_."he begged, squeezing Bonnie's shoulder in order to keep himself from breaking down in front of the other two.

Bonnie froze in shock, the sound of despair in the golden bear's voice was too familiar to him and hurt him every time he heard it. He nodded, Golden finally released him and pat him on the back, signifying that he could leave. Freddy blinked and watched as his twin brother made his way back to his usual spot in the room.

"Y-You know, Golden. You could tell us what's bothering you." Freddy's deep voice offered, Golden Freddy nodded.

"Yes, Freddy. Ah' know that, but ah' rather not." he sighed, easing his way into the corner of the room which he sat.

The concerned bear flattened his ears, unsure if he was being supportive or nagging. Golden sighed and beckoned them both over, Bonnie ran over, Freddy following more slowly. He smiled.

"Fred, Bon. We are a family, right?" they nodded, And yah' know what ah' tell you means somethin, right?'" he asked, they both nodded once more and Golden smiled wider at that before enveloping them both in a hug.

"Yah' both run along now, and don't worry abou' me, ah'll be jus' fine, yah' hear?" once again, they nodded and this time they left him alone to go spend the night in the pizzeria, at least until 4 AM or whenever they feel like coming back to sleep. That was one way they recharged, sleeping.

Golden Freddy got back into a comfortable position before beginning to down into sleep mode once again. Everything was fine. Bonnie was Bonnie, Freddy was Freddy, and Golden was….Golden. Everything was fine.

Despite his mental efforts to make him feel safe, he swore that he saw a dark figure that stood out against the already dark room. It looked….alive, two bright, empty lights were staring back at him like eyes as he shut off for the night. Despite his efforts to see the creature clearly, it was gone before it was possible.

He made an attempt to wake up again, but it was too late. He shut down and the shadows closed in once more.

Freddy raced Bonnie to the kitchen, the clangs of their metal feet colliding with the tile floor echoed in the silent darkness of the pizzeria. Bonnie was surprisingly fast for a robot bunny, leaving the brown bear in the dust. If the place had dust that is.

Bonnie rounded the corner leading into the kitchen and darted for the pantry. Freddy went to dart in, but his feet wouldn't cooperate and sent him fighting for balance. He fell hard on the cold, hard, unforgiving black and white tiles of the pizzeria.

Bonnie tore through the animatronics' side of the pantry until he heard a loud ' _bang_ ' outside the entrance. He ran back through the doorway, a look of concern on his face as he saw the fallen bear, who now sat up poking at his bottom jaw which hung limply and wiggled around with each tap. He lowered his ears in worry.

"You broke your jaw?" Bonnie sighed, unhappy with the sad nod the bear responded with.

Bonnie stared at the hanging bottom jaw, glad that none of the mascot's teeth had fallen out. The staff was already lazy, they didn't need him to has his jaw fixed, but every time he opened his mouth, it seemed like he'd been tackled in a football game.

Freddy stood up, shrugging at Bonnie's annoyed expression. He patted his brother's shoulder.

"I guess I'm charging electrically tonight." he sighed, his deep voice now mostly static, like he was trying to clear his throat while speaking at the same time. Apparently damaged by the fall. Bonnie sighed.

"You know the staff isn't going to be happy with your damaged jaw and voice box. What if they don't fix you?" Bonnie sighed, waiting for Freddy's response, not realizing his mistake as he waited in anger.

Freddy's pupils shrank in fear, he reached up for his face as realization hit him. Bonnie was right, the staff might not bother to fix him at all, or worse.

What if they, leave him like that? What would the children think? What _would_ the staff do? Would they throw him out? Scrap him? _Replace_ him? What would they do without him, he was the mascot What would _Golden do_?

His vision began to turn to static as these thoughts raced within his mind, the sound of churning gears began to be heard.

Alarm shot through Bonnie as he realized his mistake. He raced over and grabbed Freddy's hands, bringing them down to the bear's sides as Freddy began to reach for his face. He cleared his throat and made himself sound as clear as possible in fear that the elder bear would have a break down after hearing Golden's praise.

"H-Hey, Fred. It's fine, I-I'll fix you up, okay? Just breathe, calm down." he stammered, waiting for the bear to obey his command. Sure enough, he began to calm down along with his erratic breathing, the sound of his gears grinding to keep up with his overworking fuel tank, soon stopped as well.

Bonnie helped Freddy sit down on top of the kitchen counter before racing off to find a toolbox.

He glanced around at the familiar sights, allowing anything to distract him from the pain in his jaw. The low, buzzing hum of the refrigerator, the poster of him, Bon, and Golden with him in the middle, holding out his hand left hand, a microphone in his right, to some unseen child. Bon to his left with a cherry red guitar in his hands, Golden to his right with an extra microphone in his right hand. The ticking of a clock, and the light from a coffee machine.

He kicked his legs, the ticking of the clock began to echo in his head, he began to focus on the sound of his legs hitting the lower cabinets. The silence somehow unnerved him despite him being here for a few months or so. Time moved fast while you were, "having fun," or something like that. He always forgot how it went.

The pain in his bottom jaw seemed to be the most distracting thing in here, not even the annoying ticking of the clock didn't even satisfy his need for a distraction. They way it hung lazily upon its hinges made it impossible to ignore.

Placing a carefully hand around the loose bottom jaw, he pushed it back into its normal position before letting it fall uselessly once again.

He had broken his jaw once or twice before, but the staff was obviously growing tired of fixing him and his brothers after every, literal, "slip up," so they had to learn how to fix them selves now.

Bonnie had finally returned with a bright, red toolbox that he practically dropped onto the counter, sending a loud, ' _bang_ ' through the pizzeria, possibly waking Golden. Freddy glared at him angrily while the purple bunny just shrugged and opened the toolbox.

"It's heavier than you think." was his only reply to Freddy's non-threatening stare, which its effect on him was only dulled by the slow swing of his broken jaw. He nearly laughed at the sight, making the bear sniff and turn his head away in annoyance.

Bonnie placed a steady hand underneath Freddy's jaw and jabbed a screwdriver into the bear's throat, making him jump at the sudden blockage of air, it was like being strangled, but no hands were wrapped tightly around your neck.

It felt like an eternity until the bunny released his jaw and pulled his hand from halfway down his throat. The bear's jaw was back underneath the top jaw were it was supposed to be, a lot more secure than it was when fixed by the staff, which surprised Freddy despite the fact that he shouldn't be.

He hopped off of the counter, a loud ' _thud_ ' sounded has he landed on the tiled floor. Bonnie snapped him a "Be quiet!" look, ignoring the fact that he made noise with the toolbox no more than five minutes ago.

He rolled his eyes and strolled over to the pantry, digging through several bottles of "Coke-a-Cola" and a small box of pizza. He settled for a bottle of water, which was hidden in the back, and a medium pizza, just to tick off Bonnie who usually took that.

They settled down to eat in opposite corners, just for spacious reasons. The kitchen wasn't a roomy place after all.

Bon dug hungrily into his pepperoni pizza, a large one, while Freddy stared at his for a moment before taking a small bite. In no time, the brothers had finished eating and were socializing casually. Unaware of the shadow watching them from a distance in disgust.

It tried to yell at them, scold them for their friendship, for their brotherly moment for it was obvious that they were happy picking on each other and laughing at the others weaknesses and memories of embarrassment. Just. Like. Brothers.

It was disgusting.

Yet, it was strange to see someone….happy.

It hurt.


	4. You get used to it

"Springs, Springs, wake up!" a worried voice whispered as he shook the still form in front of him, his worry growing with every passing second. The bunny refused to wake.

Fredbear cursed under his breath before backing standing back up and facing his golden brother. He sighed at the expression that was etched into his face. A look that a person who didn't want to be awakened, but he knew that's not why he had that hateful expression.

Fred decided that shaking him wouldn't work. He looked to the cord that was plugged into the animatronic's chest panel. The workers had come back last night to find them underneath the desk, asleep, and woke up Fred and attempted to wake up Springs, but he refused to wake. They needed Fred's help to carry him back to the safe room, man was Springs heavier than they thought.

It took a crew of four men and one robot to carry the golden bunny back to the room, to make it harder, Springs' limbs kept whacking them in the back of the head, when that happened, they had to put him down and reposition his hands back onto his chest.

It took them….a while.

Now, here the brothers were, Springs seemingly in a coma state and Fred trying to wake him.

Fred spent at least, an hour? Trying to wake him, maybe it was because he tried to wake Springs up at….4:00, two hours before they were supposed to activate.

Fred just woke him so he could make sure the golden brother was okay. He did kind of have a meltdown last night, had a fit, then crashed. He couldn't blame the younger brother for his dramatic course of actions. Punching the floor, which broke several office tiles under the desk. Nearly hurting Fred, which the bunny apologized for immediately. Ripping up several of the documents on the desk.

You couldn't blame him after finding out he was practically, "useless," which, without a doubt, he _**wasn't**_.

The golden bear sat back in his spot next to the cold robot, a rush of doubt crashing against him like an oncoming wave. He wasn't even sure if Springs was _alive_. He was unresponsive, he didn't make a breathing noise like he usually would, which kept them cool while they slept since they were on all night. And worst of all, he was _cold_.

He had never seen his brother like that. Maybe he didn't want to be bothered? Maybe if he left Springs would wake up on his own? He decided to leave. Reaching out a furry hand, he leaned forward, getting into a crouching position, before standing. He stole another glance at Springs before heading towards the door. No sooner had he grasped the doorknob, then he heard that cheerful voice he had come to know so well….yet, it was more sad than he had ever heard.

He turned around and faced his brother, the look on his face said enough to tell how the bunny was doing. The bear ran back to the crying form and enveloped him in a tight hug as warm tears of oil spilled down his back, staining his fur a brownish color. He pet the younger robot comfortingly while holding his head close to his 'heart'.

Just like when they were first activated, and they only had each other.

Springs dug his face into patch of fur on the golden bear's chest, ashamed of the way he broke down, ashamed of his emotions and how he couldn't always hold his tears back, or keep himself contained when angered. Fred sighed and stroked the bunny's back a couple of times before placing both hands on the sides of bunny's face and forcing him to face him. Surprise, surprise, he had his eyes firmly shut, black tears spilling from the underneath his eyelids. He shook his head.

"Springs…." the bear sighed, he just jerked his head to the right, the bear turned his face back toward him.

"Springs, look at me." he whispered softly, Springs just gave a mixture of an angry and distressed sob before turning his head to the floor. Fred wasn't so gentle with turning him to face him this time. He jerked his head back to face him, making the bunny growl at the harsh gesture.

"Springs, open your eyes, _now_." he growled, his voice, serious and clear. He obeyed and opened his eyes, a shocked gasp rose from Fred's throat at the sight.

His eyes had changed, their chocolate, brown color had changed into an empty silver. A lost, lifeless look in his eyes shown clearly as he studied Fred's expression, unsure of what the bear was thinking. He just shook his head and stared with a worried expression.

"Springs, your eyes…." he whispered, the bunny just shut his eyes and buried his head in Fred's golden fur once again, the bear held him close. They stayed like that, the only noise was Springs' muffled crying. Hours passed and they eventually fell back asleep.

Fred woke up upon hearing the safe room door open, he raised his head to see two men approaching him, one with mahogany skin and deep brown eyes, another with oak wood skin and light blue eyes, he smiled.

He raised his right hand and waved, they waved them back, the one with oak wood, pale skin pointed to Fred's left, a questioning look on both their faces. The bear raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked to his left.

His blue gaze fell upon a sleeping, golden bunny. Traces of oil shown on his face and his expression was unreadable. Fred had his left arm wrapped around his stomach while the Springs' head rested on Fred's chest. The bear faced the men will a look that read, "he's fine."

The man with mahogany skin and kind, brown eyes wandered over to Springs, alarming Fred. He wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him away, a low growl coming from his throat, his metal, pointed teeth bared in a threatening snarl.

The man threw his hand up in defense, backing up as Fred suddenly snapped his jaws at him. Springs' eyelids twitched, signifying that he had woken up, of course not wanting them to see his lifeless-like eyes.

"Aye, Fred. What's the problem?" the mahogany man asked the angered robot. The bear just growled and hoped he would back off. Springs finally opened his eyes.

The man gave a gasp as he saw the drain of color of his eyes, Springs turned his gaze to him, a look of fear and disgust soon crossing his face.

"Will, what's up with the SpringBonnie su-" the oak skined man went silent as he saw the problem.

"Man Springs, what happened to your eyes?" he asked, Will blinked before facing the other man. "That's what I want to know, Jake." he scoffed, the look on his face appropriately confused.

Springs' eyes narrowed while Fredbear just glared at the humans, teeth bared in warning for them to keep away. He didn't want to lose Springs.

Will moved over and reached over to the bunny, slowly reaching for the panel on his chest. Springs snarled and covered his chest with his hands, pushing Fred's arms off of him. The bear hopped up after Springs sat up, allowing Fred to stand, scaring the men.

Fredbear jumped in front of SpringBonnie, arms out at his sides, his blue gaze darting to each worker, making sure they kept their distance. They both threw up their hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fred, buddy. What's the problem?" Jake huffed, the bear just continued his defensive act until Springs stepped out from behind him, surprising the bear.

"Brother, what are yah' doin'? Where are yah' goin'?" he asked quickly, the bunny just wandered over to the humans as they stood their ground scared, wondering what the animatronic was going to do next.

He casually gave them an innocent smile, making them drop their guards, easing the tension in the room by a lot.

Will and Jake watched him for a moment as the robot swept its silver gaze over them a few times before quickly grabbing Jake's shoulders, catching the human before he could react. He leaned forward and looked the terrified man in the eyes, Will stood there, shocked and unsure what to do. Fredbear blinked in alarm, hoping he didn't harm the man.

Springs looked into his eyes for a moment before releasing him, making the man sigh in exhale in relief, releasing a breath he didn't know he held. Fred looked to Springs, a questioning look on his face. The bunny gave him a look, "They're alright." was the message they exchanged. The bear raised an eyebrow, unsure how he was able to know this, but nodded and straightened his posture.

Springs nodded to the men, signifying that they could continue their work, which was to actually check their systems.

They allowed them to do their job, while the robots stared at each other silently.

A few hours had passed before the brothers were put onto stage, and to their amazement, children actually came this time.

Fred's singing was as outstanding as always, but Springs was lagging a little. While Fred put his, combination of churning gears in his chest that made up his 'heart', into it, while the golden bunny beside him played his guitar in a sad, slow tone that Fred had to adjust to. The gloominess of the tune confused the workers and some of the customers, but it was calming nonetheless, so they left it alone.

There was a constant telepathic battle going on between Springs and Fred the whole time they were preforming. Fred raising his voice, hoping it would urge the stubborn bunny into raising the volume on his music while the bunny kept lowering the volume until the staff got annoyed and closed the curtains of the small stage they performed on.

They went behind the curtain and sat the robots down, looking from an obviously angry bunny and an annoyed bear. The workers were confused.

"What's the problem you two?" a tanned man growled, "Jake and Will told me you guys were "moody" today." he sighed, before leaning down and facing the bunny, staring him right in the eyes.

"And he also told me about your sudden change in fashion, SpringBonnie." the man said with a raised eyebrow. The bunny growled a low warning at the use of that hated name, it was obvious the man didn't catch it.

He pat Springs' head before looking to Fred. "What's up with your friend, Fred?" he asked curiously, the bear just stared at him, thinking of what words and pitches to combine into a human understood sentence.

The robots spoke in their own way while the humans heard a static-like noise, so the robots had to change pitches and combine words from built in sentences.

"He's jus' not feelin' up tah' it today, tis' all." the bear responded, the bunny's expression made it clear that the bear had assumed correctly. The man nodded and turned to the stage stairs as the sound of footsteps approaching echoed in the hollowed stairs.

"The SpringBon suit, alright?" another man sighed, the tan person nodded. Yeah, but he's just not feeling up to it today." he said, turning back to the bunny how's silver eyes evaded the man's gaze.

"I guess we're going to have to use the suit feature today." he said suddenly, waking the bunny up from his depressed slump, the words scared the bear as well. Before the bunny could react, he was shut off and his eyes went dark. The bear could only watch as his brother went limp and lifeless.

A deep sorrow filled his system as the men removed the endoskeleton, then climbed inside his brother, the tanned man helping him.

He placed Springs' head on, completing the suit and angering the bear. Was this what it was like for the younger one to see Fred turned into a deadweight suit?

He felt even worse at the thought of him going through that.

Fred held the bunny close, hoping that he would wake up soon and it wouldn't have to be like earlier where he had to leave the room for him to react.

He waited in sorrow and worry, ears twitching in anticipation, the silence of the room allowing him to think the worse. He was silently praying and hoping that they put his endoskeleton back in right and _didn't_ damage him like they did with the bear and had to repair it.

His mind wandered and the worst scenarios started to form as the dinner outside grew quieter until it was obvious all the humans had left. He still waited. Then he heard life beside him.

The sound of scared crying echoed in the room as the bunny powered back to life, the bear hugged him tight, knowing the younger one was scared.

"I-It was _horrible_!" the bunny sobbed, digging his face into the bear's chest once again, after it being cleaned of the oil stains from before. The bear nodded.

"Ah' know, ah' know." he sighed, patting his back comfortingly. The bunny opened his eyes this time, the light that usually shown off them, now dimmed into little balls of light right in front of the robot's eyes. The bear closed his eyes this time as it went dark around them once more.

"I'm sorreh' yah' had to go through that." he sighed truthfully, the bunny calm down a bit.

The younger brother relaxed slightly before closing his eyes, the sound of sobbing died down.

" _ **Help me."**_

"Hey, Golden. It's time to wake up."


	5. I doesn't get any easier

Golden opened his eyes, the sight of two sky blues ones boring into his made him instantly relax after a moment, they were gone.

Freddy backed up and held out a hand to his elder brother, a tired look in his eyes as he gave Golden a blank stare, pulling him up. Golden gave him a questioning smile, Freddy shrugged in response making the other scoff in annoyance.

"Freddy, what's wrong with yah'? What did ah' miss?" he sighed, another blank stare in reply. The elder frowned.

He placed a soft hand on Freddy's shoulder, a slight jump brought him back to reality.

"Freddy, ah' can tell when somethin' is botherin' yah, now, what seems to be the problem?" he growled, his mood going from concerned, to ticked off in seconds. Freddy's ears fell, his pupils shrunk in fear. Golden noticed the change in the second oldest and straightened himself.

"Ah'm sorry, Freddy, but-" he trailed off as he heard the slight sounds of clapping in the distance, he growled in annoyance, face-palming.

"Ah'm up late again, aren't I?" Freddy nodded, stepping away from his brother allowing his hand to slide uselessly off his shoulder. Freddy didn't look amused.

It was funny how that bear could be so sensitive, have a bad case of stage fright, so quiet, but if you break the rules, he makes sure you know it, one way or another. Golden found it admirable. He silently wished he'd developed that as well.

Slapping himself awake, he turned his red gaze to Freddy and with a curt nod, he walked past his younger brother patting his back respectively.

He walked out of the backroom and towards the stage, smirking at the show he was greeted with.

Bonnie was entertaining the children by playing songs on his guitar and singing small songs, giving them cues to clap, stomp their feet, whatever to keep them occupied. Golden was proud.

He briskly walked onto stage, grabbing the spare microphone that sat atop a lone speaker and tapped it, feedback from the microphone soon passed over them as he gave Bonnie a wink, the bunny was confused for a second before it clicked and he played the song that he'd been working on.

Freddy watched from the backroom for a while, before finally joining them on stage and grabbing the main microphone and taking his place beside his brothers, the cheers of the children growing in volume and earning a smile from the robot animals.

Bonnie finished the song with a guitar solo and dropped it dramatically without it breaking, the parents even looked impressed.

Some of the staff even clapped at the impressive works of machinery's performance as the chefs brought out a few slices of pizza for the robots as a reward. Golden Freddy thanked the chefs before taking the plates and sharing them amongst his brothers.

Freddy looked shocked at the attention, but took the offered plate happily. Bonnie took his plate as well and sat down against the wall of the stage, he was soon joined by his brothers.

Parents took their kids and left leaving a remaining few, probably having to work like they usually did. Golden Freddy pat both his brothers on the shoulder before eating his meal. Bonnie excused himself to the bathroom, Freddy reminded him to go to the 'mens' room' and not the 'ladies' room' earning a grunt of annoyance from him as he left the stage area.

Golden considered telling Freddy about his dreams, but then if he did, he would have to tell him about….he decided not to, but it was starting to affect him and his performance. He felt mad at himself and thought about how stupid it was for him to be acting like this. He furrowed his brow in disappointment. Freddy noticed his sudden change in mood.

"Golden, are you alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and licking away the left over cheese covering his lips, his brother sighed.

"Ah'm fine, jus' a bit tired tis' all." came his drowsy reply. Freddy gave him a disappointed look but quickly turned his attention to the approaching bunny. The bunny looked to Golden, his goofy smile soon disappearing.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as a nervous smile crossed his lips then vanished as the elder brother abruptly stood up making them both jump, he turned to them each in turn before gazing off into the distance among the laughing children and smiling parents. His mind wandered as a certain person came to mind, he knew exactly who would have loved this moment.

The thought of _them_ made his head hurt.

"Excuse me please." the golden bear said just above a whisper as he turned to go down the stairs of the stage, the sky blue gaze of Freddy and the crimson eyes of Bonnie burned into the back of his head as he left, he could sense their disappointment and concern for the older one.

Bonnie then looked back to Freddy.

"Seriously though, what'd I miss?"

Golden Freddy sat in his corner of the backroom, arms wrapped around his knees as he hugged them to his chest. His red eyes staring blankly into a corner of the room exactly opposite of him, his eye twitched as he thought about how empty it felt in here by himself. He ignored it.

Digging his face into his folded arms he contemplated what he was going to do about his dreams. He knew if he kept having these, he was eventually going to break, he could feel it. It worried-….no scared him at the thought.

He could hear a voice whisper in his ear, the same words at the end of his most recent dream. "Help me." the words made him shiver, but then he began to think and his mind began to clear the more positive the thoughts that entered gave him hope.

Maybe his dreams meant something, maybe _they_ were alive. Maybe he would see _him_ again, if that was true, then he would be ecstatic. Then came the darker thoughts again, this time, supported by proof.

 _They_ were dead. It was as simple as that and his hope was pointless. The staff had said it themselves that everything from that diner had been either stolen, scrapped, or redone.

He looked up at the wall for a second, a tiny smile forming on his face. If that were true, then maybe would Bonnie be a refitted-….no that wouldn't make sense, but _he_ himself was refitted, so possibly….no, that wouldn't make sense, especially after they deemed _them_ "unwanted" maybe they scrapped _him_ , maybe they didn't he wasn't entirely sure.

He buried his face back into his folded arms, feeling absolutely exhausted despite being up for no more than an hour. He closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap instead of going back out there, a part of him knew his brothers would barge in at some point in time, but he didn't really care at the moment.

Right now, all he needed was sleep.

Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and allowed darkness to take him.

"Fred! Hey, Fred, wake up." came a slightly annoyed voice as the gold bear opened his blue eyes and glanced to his right, seeing the two sad, silver eyes of his brother looking down back at him. He grinned.

"Hey, Springs, what are yah' doin' wakin' me up at-" he trailed off as he checked his internal clock, "3:35 AM?" he asked, his eyes still filled with sleep. The bunny rolled his eyes.

"I found something I wanted to show you, c'mon." Springs, the small amount of mischief that Fredbear missed was hidden behind his annoyed glare. The bunny stood up completely and stretched his hand down towards the bear, he took his hand and he helped him up, a nod of thanks was his reply as they exited the room.

After a while, they had reached the office which surprised Fredbear and caused his to freeze in his position, Springs casually continued to walk into the accursed room.

"Why did yah' wanna go back here?" he questioned, earning an angry glare from the younger, robotic animal.

"I told you that I found something, or would you rather go back to that dark place and hide away til morning?" he snapped angrily, startling his older brother and gave him an apologetic frown.

"Sorry." he said, bowing his head down with a sad sigh, pulling out the swivel seat underneath the desk and plopping down into it. Fredbear sighed as well and followed him inside. He reached down and squeezed Springs' shoulder, the sliver eyes looked to him as the bunny tensed up at the touch.

He enveloped him in a bear hug, the bunny went stiff from shock, but then melted into the hug before shoving him off gently and turning to the drawers of the desk.

"So, what is it that yah' wanted to show me?" the gold bunny opened one of the drawers and pulled out one of the sheets of paper and handed it to the bear who examined it carefully, his ears falling at the words.

"So, they're goin' tah' scrap yah', huh?" the bear sobbed, the bunny shook his head and gestured for him to keep reading which was hard through his blurred vision. His eyes flashed with a slight hope as he put the paper down.

"They're goin' tah' move yah' somewhere, tah' some other location?" he nodded and the bunny raised his tall ears and smiled slightly, surprising the bear. He hadn't seen that smile in days, it made him smile.

"They won't kill me as long as I don't act up." Springs smiled, it looked like it hurt to even talk but Fredbear was glad he did. He pat Springs' shoulder.

"All we gotta do is make sure yah' don't get yourself in tah' trouble." he said happily before glancing at the clock.

5:45

As if on time, he heard the distant sound of keys jingling in someones hands as footsteps approached the building. Springs and Fredbear jumped from their spots and ran to put things away and get back to the backroom.

They instinctively shut off as they entered the cool room, back in their positions.

Two men walked in with nervous smiles on their faces as they approached. They instantly recognized them as Will and Jake from a few days ago. They seemed fazed, but continued to walk forward until they reached the robots.

They moved to the robots, Jake looking at Fred while Will looked at Springs. Fredbear was deemed okay, but Will had to open Springs' chest panel and plug him in. Apparently, Springs hadn't charged completely during the night and Fred could only guess the younger brother hadn't slept well.

The two men eventually left the brothers alone and went on their way. Springs looked to Fred, his eyes shining dimly with a small amount of hope.

"I may not be able to see you again, but I will be alive as long as I keep myself together." he said with his eye slightly twitching when he said, 'keep myself together' which made Fredbear feel a bit concerned for the bunny's health.

"Are yah' okay?" he said while Springs just stared at him silently before looking away.

"Why are you more loved?" he said suddenly, making the bear's eyes widen.

"What do yah' mean, Springs?" he said, shocked at the sudden tone, full of hostility. The bunny sniffed.

"Why aren't you being threatened along with me? Why are you going to the new location without me, _your brother_?" he growled angrily, but Fred could see the tears of oil developing in his eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around him as he felt him tense up at the gesture before relaxing.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was saying. I guess I'm a bit stressed is all." Springs said with a lazy shrug before closing his eyes and resting his head on the elder one's chest. Fred gave a smile relieved sigh, he didn't want to argue with him right now. The magic of bear hugs was amazing.

Springs settled him self in his spot after Fred released him from his warm hug and buried his head in his arms after he settled them on his knees.

"So, it's about 6:01, we need tah' head out to the stage area." Fredbear said flatly, turning his head to the door of the room.

"I'll be up in a minute, I just need to collect myself." Springs sighed, looking at the bear who gave him a surprised expression.

"Springs, your eyes!" he shouted, shocked causing the bunny to roll his eyes.

"What's wrong with them now?" he sniffed, glaring at the bear with a hint of amusement.

"They're back to brown!" the bear said happily, chuckling as a shocked expression crossed the bunny's face. Fredbear gave him another hug, nearly suffocating the bunny.

"You're goin' tah' be fine." he grinned, the bunny soon smiling as well before his face fell back into his arms, hiding his face. The room grew dark and he began to panic internally, his eyes searching for the light that was once there that had now vanished. He turned his eyes back to Springs, only to see him staring blankly at him.

" _ **Be careful, please."**_

"Hey, Gold. Wake up come greet someone."


	6. So long

Golden opened his eyes to the two humans before him, his red glare seemed to creep out the one beside….he scanned his database.

Brandon Scale: A tan man with deep brown eyes, 5 foot 3 inches, age: 35 main technician at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

He glared at him for a couple agonizingly long minutes before his expression softened and he smiled. Brandon pat the bear's head and helped him up. He gestured to the man beside him, the bear's gaze following reluctantly.

"Golden Freddy, this is Mr. Burns, my apprentice technician. He's going to be working here from now on." Brandon explained happily, patting the man's back before chuckling at the nervous expression he had gotten in return.

Golden Freddy watched the man, studying him with a hint of curiosity. The man….Mr. Burns, had jet black hair, pale skin, his left eye, an icy blue, his other was a blood red, which he could only assume was caused by a cheap, store-bought, eye contact.

He grabbed his hat, put it to his chest, then bowed before speaking.

"It's mighty nice to meet yah', Mr. Burns." He smiled at the man, showing off his flat teeth accompanied by four canines that were sharp enough to cut bone. The man shuddered before nodding and smiling back weakly.

Golden paused as he stood back up and placed his hat on his head. Something about this man was familiar, the way he smiled, the way he stared blankly at the being in front of him. Oh, if looks could kill.

The gold bear stood completely straight up before narrowing his eyes at the man, searching for any information he could collect about him. Nothing.

Brandon must of noticed the growing tension in the room, because he soon left after Golden and Mr. Burns had locked eyes and started a staring contest. Some voice in the gold bear's head told him to stay away from that man as much as possible.

Stretching out his stiff endoskeleton, he exited the room and made his way to the stage area to find Freddy sitting there, swinging his legs lazily, a tired look on his face as he stared at the floor. The restaurant was completely empty. He could see the stars through the giant window beside the double doors.

He checked his internal clock.

11:34 PM

What was the staff still doing here?

He noticed that Brandon was showing Mr. Burns around the place, Burns himself looked mildly interested in what he was saying, his eyes kept trailing towards the stage despite Brandon's attempts to keep him interested.

He followed the man's gaze and began to walk toward that direction, realizing Freddy was gone. He took the steps carefully, feeling them creak under his weight and made his way onto the platform. He swiveled his ears, detecting a faint snore to his left and turned his gaze to the floor. Freddy was fast asleep with Bonnie leaning on his shoulder, ears folded back and a look of peace on his face. He chuckled quietly to himself and squeezed in between them and put his draped his arms over each of their shoulders, allowing them to lean on his shoulders as he watched the men leave.

Something about Mr. Burns didn't feel right, but he ignored it for now. He was still tired after all. After several minutes of watching the staff clean up and turn off the lights, his eyelids betrayed him and closed all on there own, the gold bear's snores following soon after.

Fredbear grinned at the applause he and Springs had received after finishing their performance. They bowed and the bunny sat down on the nearest speaker and began to tweak his acoustic guitar as the costumers resumed to eating and chatting amongst themselves.

Fred had just finished serving cake and had just enough time to get an act in before he just needed to relax before he mentally exploded from stress.

He sat by the speaker, his head resting on the flat side of it as he allowed the microphone in his hand to slid uselessly onto the wooden platform of their small stage, he was exhausted after their fifth performance of the day, his fuel tank having the need to be filled.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up and turned to Springs who was continuing to block out everything. He tapped his shoulder, startling him before he relaxed and gave his brother a tiny smile.

"Sorry." Fredbear chuckled, "Ah' jus' wanted tah' ask if yah' wanted somethin' tah' eat?" he offered. Springs nodded before turning back to his guitar, strumming a few strings, then went back to adjusting the strings more.

Fred smiled then turned to head to the kitchen, greeting a few kids along the way.

He went through the back door and into the back hallway and went towards the kitchen. He was given two plates of pizza by the staff workers. He thanked them, and left to the main area.

He made his way back to the stage and back to the bunny who took the plate gladly, dropping the guitar next to him carefully before digging into his meal. Fredbear soon joined him in a feast, pausing as he heard a car screeching in the distance and the ear splitting sound of rubber skidding on asphalt.

All attention was turned towards one of the large windows of the dinner, just in time to see a deep purple colored car speeding off into the distance, a trail of tire marks leading down the street behind it.

The dinner was quiet, so quiet, you could hear a pen drop. One of the chefs accompanied by a technician, went outside to investigate what had happened. The first thing they heard afterward had everyone clearing out of the diner.

"Someone call 911!"

After about an hour, paramedics arrived along with the police and the place was shut down for the day, the place itself was cleared out within 15 minutes surprisingly, apparently the sight of a child with their throat slit and sitting in their own pool of blood was enough to get rid of people.

SpringBonnie sat in a corner quietly while Fredbear paced across the concrete floor and shouting, knowing nothing good would come from this.

"Why did everythin' go wrong suddenly?! Why is there a dead child at the door?! Why are we back 'ere doing nothin' tah' help?! Why are…." He trailed off as he noticed Springs was starting to cry. He walked over to his younger brother and sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey….what's wrong?" He asked, turning Springs' head around to face him. He gasped for air for a moment before responding. "We….we're both going to be scrapped!" He sobbed, burying his head in Fred's shoulder. Fred gave a small "oomph" upon the bunny's contact, but slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"No, ah'm not going to let them scrap us, it'll be okay." He promised, his voice soothing, yet Springs just wouldn't calm down.

He wiggled out of his grasp and stood up, gripping his head with his hands as his eyes glanced around wildly, looking for some unseen danger. Fredbear stood up and placed both hands on his brother's shoulders and held his arms.

"Springs." He growled, snapping the hyperventilating rabbit's attention back to him. His eyes displayed so much fear and anxiety that the bear swore the poor thing was going to burst from this sudden explosion of stress.

Fredbear looked into the rabbit's, once again silvery-gray eyes, and hugged him again, running a paw through the loose fur on his head. "I promise you, it's going to be okay." He whispered, tears finally snaking their way down his cheeks at the rabbit's attempts at breathing. His breathing sounded more like a painful wheeze as he took in a harsh breath of air.

Fredbear felt him trembling in his arms as the memory of seeing the men bring the child's body indoors and set him on a table before scrambling off to find any way to stop the bleeding. The milk-white skin of the child and the blood stained blue shirt that was donned on his chest which never stopped flowing from his neck wound.

The bear helped ease the bunny to the floor, his arms still around him as the sat there, their eyes were the only light in the whole room. Fredbear's thoughts wandered back to the speeding, purple car, slowing down the image and searching for the driver inside.

The only thing he received from his tactic was two eyes, one red, one blue. The one probably responsible for the death of that child….wait.

One blue, one red eye. Blue and red eyes.

Fredbear let out a gasp of realization, Springs' ear twitched, but he stayed quiet. "That man is tah' killer." He sighed, looking down to the bunny only to see a darker, shadowed version of him in his arms. He tilted his head up to the bear, his eyes a shining white, his teeth the same. The gold bear released the creature and scooted away, the eyes following them.

"Yes, he's the killer, but he hasn't stopped, yet." He hissed, his eyes narrowing into slits as he stood up and walked over to the cornered mascot and knelt down in front of him.

"You seriously, _have_ to be careful, watch him _closely, but not too close_." The creature ordered, a low hissing noise in the back of his voice. The dark rabbit stalked closer before settling himself right in front of the trembling bear.

"Wha-What _are y_ _ah'_?" Fredbear stuttered, a slightly higher pitched voice replacing his, sounding more like his remodeled version.

"Heh, I'm just a shadowed version of _him_ , you know this is just a dream, don't try to make sense of it." Fredbear nodded and sat up straight, facing the Shadow SpringBonnie. "If this is a dream, where is mah' brother?" The bear asked, crossing his arms and giving the black rabbit a stern look. It rolled its bright eyes.

"I _am_ your brother." He answered, sighing at the bear's reaction. Fred gasped and shook his head, obviously denying the message behind that piece of information. "They couldn't have scrapped you!" He growled, shaking his head in denial and baring his sharp teeth in an angry scowl.

"You're not him." He sniffed, turning his head away and staring at the floor. A black hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned his head back toward the two blank eyes of light, squinting at the brightness of them.

"Listen, I _am_ him, Fredbear. It's me, _SpringBonnie_." He assured, placing his hand on his chest when he said, "SpringBonnie." The bear sighed and reached out to the shadow rabbit, his hand fazing right through him and he jerked it back.

"What happened tah' yah', are yah' still….alive?" He asked, the rabbit stiffened, then slowly nodded. "Maybe, but you're correct, they haven't scrapped me." He replied, blinking his eyes a few times before standing and turning away from his brother.

"Where exactly are you?" Fredbear asked, getting back onto his feet and walking over to the shadow. He shook his head. "I….don't know where I am…." He replied, rubbing his head and frowning. Fred raised an eyebrow. "What do yah' mean?" He asked, crossing his arms and glancing at the darkening room.

"Can yah' describe yer' surroundings at all, are yah' somewhere in tah' new location?" He pressed on, the rabbit just shook his head. "I don't know….it's just dark. _Very_ dark." He shivered as some fake breeze blew past.

"An-d cold." He sighed, Fredbear shook his head and clapped his hands, gaining the bunny's attention. "Yer' alive, though. _That's_ what matters." He laughed, tears spilling from his eyes. The rabbit smiled and nodded, glancing down at the floor.

"I suppose you're right, but you still need to watch that man." He growled and Fredbear nodded. "I've seen some of what might occur if you don't." The rabbit finished, tapping his foot awkwardly. Fredbear sighed and closed his eyes. "Ah' will, but..." He trailed off into silence.

"Jus' stay where yah' are." He sighed, gasping upon what greeted him when he opened his eyes once more. Five men, three workers plus two policemen, stood inside the backroom, staring at the bear as Springs was wheeled out on a dolly, seemingly shut off.

He shook his head as he felt his 'heart' race, and got to his feet, running to the men and reaching out to grab them, only to be electrocuted by one of the officers and collapse to the floor in a twitching heap, eyes wide from the amount of pain that burned every wire til he felt himself start to shut down.

Turning his head, he groaned as everything blurred and morphed with other things in the room, significant damage had been dealt to his systems and they were all slowing down and shutting off, including his ability to see clearly.

The only thing his gaze could keep fixated on was the sight of the two workers wheeling SpringBonnie, his brother, out of the room, and the door shutting behind them. Darkness soon enveloped the crying bear as everything he knew went quiet, and was stripped away, forever.

"Hey, hey, Golden. Wake up! Please. Wake. Up!"


End file.
